


Tough sparring

by Bacca



Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, Pre-Canon, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Wings!AU, training. Frerin and Dis watching (allusion to Sistine angels))).Part of the series. Timeline before the fall of Erebor.Graphics, linersDrawn in March 2015
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690462
Kudos: 7





	Tough sparring

  
  


**Gif of the process**  


  
  


Wings!АU, тренировка, Фрерин и Дис наблюдают (аллюзия на сикстинских ангелочков)).  
Часть задуманной серии. Таймлайн до падения Эребора.  
Графика, линеры  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года


End file.
